


When Bonnie Met Sheila

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-11
Updated: 2005-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Companion piece to "Oh        What a Night"





	When Bonnie Met Sheila

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**When Bonnie Met Sheila**

**by:** Babs 

**Character(s):** Toby, Bonnie  
**Pairing(s):** Toby/Bonnie  
**Category(s):** PWP   
**Rating:** ADULT -More Toby Smut Yeah!!  
**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me only the story. Sheila Kelley is author of “The S Factor, Strip Workouts for Every Woman”  
**Summary:** Companion piece to ""Oh What a Night""  
**Spoiler:** none.   
**Feedback:** Please, please, oh pretty please  


Bonnie pulled her shoulder length hair into a clip at the top of her head. She looked at herself in the mirror from all angles. Her unlined dark brown skin glowed after her hot bath. She was dressed in a pair of black shorts and a tank top. The top was barely able to contain her full breasts. She smoothed her hands over her flat abs and placed her hands on her waist. She was naturally curvy. She could not help that the natural curves of her body lent to the flaring of her hips. She nodded to herself because the shorts she was wearing showed off another of her best assets. Her workout kept her gluts nicely firm and rounded. She by no means had “ghetto booty” but quite a few men admired what she had. The shorts she wore had been cut high enough that part of her butt cheeks showed. She stood on her tiptoes to admire her long lean legs. Her thighs were tight and the calves were banging. She added a touch of color to her lips. 

All in all a nice package if she did say so herself, and she did. 

Bonnie was by no means a narcissist. She did not stand in front of the mirror for hours on end looking for imperfections and ruminating over what she had or could improve. She did not spend a long time getting dressed either. She knew what she had and her mother had taught her how to accentuate the package. She would have even approved the outfit, risqué though it was. 

You see Bonnie had plans for the night.

She gave the room a final once over. The bed was covered in dark red silk sheets. Not only did the color enhance the erotic mood she was setting but it also set off the copper tones in her skin. She had pulled the comforter to the bottom of the king-sized bed and had pillows placed all around. She turned on the CD player and the first of the songs that she called her “music to get fucked by” started playing. A slow grin crossed her face as she lit the candles she had placed around the room. The candles flickered casting shadows along the wall. She even had a plate of strawberries and cream in the fridge with the chilled champagne for later. 

Bonnie stood in the bedroom with her eyes closed and started doing a little deep breathing. She felt her body relax. She felt the energy of the evening invade her being. She wet her lips and arched her back feeling her feminine power emanate from within. The extra added friction of the fabric of the shorts on her throbbing clit making her feel purely sexual.

She heard the key in the lock. She knew that he left the stereo playing so the sound would not be foreign to him. She heard the clink of glass on glass as he poured himself a drink. She put her plan into action when she heard him settle into the leather chair. 

This had been a bad week. Monday brought news that the bill that they sought, nursed through meeting after meeting, and committee after committee was short the necessary votes to pass. There had been a rider attached by a conservative house member to seek parental approval for an abortion obtained by a minor. The wheels had quickly come off the wagon. The representative had been a minor player since coming into office the year before but was now seeking to make his bones and increase his visibility in the run up to a senatorial bid from his state. The bill actually had had bipartisan support. His own party tried to dissuade him from his actions but he would not back down. In the end, it had come down to some back door maneuvering by political insiders. Bonnie did not know what happened. There had been rumors. The bill sailed through and the president signed it into law. There had been minor skirmishes with the press, an embarrassing incident at a reception involving a drunken ambassador, and a refugee situation involving Haitian immigrants. The staff’s normal rhythm was off and so instead of working together, they sniped and argued with each other. The weather was not helping much, it had   
been hot and oppressively humid all week. A tropical storm was stalled off the coast and the outer edges had been hanging over the city. Leo had ordered them to settle their spats and go out together to decompress. 

Bonnie chose to disobey the order and headed for Toby’s. She knew he would stay at the office and try to finish the speech for the UN. His mood had been so dark all week that she knew he would ignore the order on general principal. She also knew that before the weekend was over Josh and Sam would be over to the house having a drink and watching a game. Though they would not speak it aloud, an apology would be understood. CJ would be over later in the day with more brews and all would be well. From the look of him, Toby needed time to recharge his batteries and reenergize himself. He did not need to be front and center tonight. Tonight he was not Toby Zeigler, Director of Communications. He was simply Toby. Tonight he needed to forget about the White House and the good of the country. He needed to shut down and turn off. 

Bonnie walked to the doorway of the living room. She raised her arms up over her head, grasped the doorjamb, and arched her back. Her eyes zeroed in on him like a heat-seeking missile. He sat with his thick pale fingers around the glass on the armrest, his balding head rested on the back of the chair. His suit jacket and tie were off. He had toed off his shoes and his shirttail was out of his pants. He ran a hand through his beard and she heard the sigh escape his lips. The only thing missing was the pink rubber ball he used to bounce against the wall to help him filter out the chaff and focus on the problem at hand. 

She knew when he became aware of her presence. A slow smile creased his face. Her scent was branded on him. 

Toby opened his eyes. He licked his lips as his eyes took her in standing there. His eyes had a predatory gleam in them as his nostrils flared. She felt momentarily overtaken by the heat she saw in them. Her nipples instantly peaked and hardened. Her stomach and vaginal muscles clenched and moistness began between her legs.

Damn, she wanted to be the one to unsettle him not the other way around. 

The first time he sat in that corner of her room and watched her like a stalker she was taken off balance. She had let her body rule her mind. Tonight her mind ruled her body and she was in total control.

She turned and faced the wall and heard the quick intake of air as he got the view of her backside.

A moan escaped his lips.

She stood about 2 ½ feet from the wall and planted her feet a little more than hip distance apart. She arched her back and stood up on her tiptoes. She looked back over her shoulder at Toby with a look in her eyes that said ‘go ahead, frisk me’. She slowly rotated her hips clockwise. As her hips rotated to center, Bonnie dropped her upper torso between her shoulders. 

“Oh,” the moan was a little louder now.

She held the position and peaked out from under her arm and a Cheshire cat grin spread across her lips. The tenting at the front of his pants was just beginning. Toby had an impressive cock when fully erect and she licked her lips thinking about the size. Toby squirmed in the chair and finally settled back with his legs open to accommodate his growing erection. A whimper of growing need came from his throat. 

Bonnie had chosen well. The shorts not only gave him a partial view of her butt cheeks but also strategically covered her entrance. No matter how hard he tried, he could only imagine what was behind the fabric. He could however, see the stain that was beginning to form. She raised her torso up again and completed the circuit of her hips.

Bonnie leaned her forehead against the wall and pivoted her body around not letting her head lose contact with the wall. When her back was to the wall, she planted her feet shoulder length apart. She parted her lips and watched as his eyes followed when she arched her back so that the only things touching the wall were her head, butt, and shoulder blades. She slid down the wall never letting her shoulders or butt leave it. She placed her hands on her knees as she crouched down and landed on the floor. 

Bonnie extended her right leg and scooted her butt forward from the wall. She lowered her back to the floor but propped her head against the wall. She extended her legs up one at a time and bent them at differing angles. She crossed her right leg over her left and lay flat on the floor. She arched her back and pushed her butt straight up toward the ceiling. As her butt rose, her chest slid towards her knees. She stayed there a moment letting her back stretch and giving Toby another chance to let his eyes wander over her backside. 

She rose up and rested her buttocks back on her feet. Bonnie placed her right hand behind her on the floor and pushed her breasts out. She could hear the harsh breathing behind her. She kept exaggerating all the moves. 

“Bonnie should I be worried about stories coming out about an assistant to the Communications Director at the White House being a former stripper,” he seemed to have found his voice. 

Bonnie turned and got on her hands and knees. She prowled towards him like a cat.

“No, I saw segment on Oprah about the newest fitness craze. It is called ‘The S Factor’. An actress named Sheila Kelley started it a few years ago. I like the way it combines yoga, dance and erotic movements. There is even pole dancing involved. She is married to another actor. He reminds me of you. He was in Jurassic Park. His name is Richard Schiff. “

“Never heard of him.”

She rose up on her knees, crossed her arms, and grabbed the hem of her tank. She slowly worked her hips as she pulled the tank up her abdomen and chest. His eyes were at half-mast watching the movement of her hands elevating the shirt. A thin sheen of sweat had popped out over his lip and forehead. His face was flushed and the bulge between his legs was getting quite impressive. 

Bonnie kept eye contact with him until the last possible moment and then pulled the shirt over her head. She heard a moan as he feasted on her bare skin and bra enclosed breasts. Her areolas and part of her nipples peaked out over the top. His tongue slipped between his lips and again attempted to add some moisture but it too was dry. 

She crawled closer to him and placed her hands on the arms of the chair. Bonnie kept eye contact with him as she raised herself up. She placed her right knee on the chair between his legs. She moved her hands to the back of the chair and placed her left knee on the arm of the chair. She slowly arched her back and lowered herself over him. She did not let any part of herself touch him as she circled her breasts over his face. When he leaned forward to grasp them in his mouth, she pulled away. She looked down at his mouth and lowered her face licking her lips. He could feel her hot breath on is face. She was so close and he closed his eyes and parted his lips in anticipation.

“What the…” the huskiness apparent in his voice.

Instead of the kiss he was expecting Bonnie nuzzled the top of her head along Toby’s neck. He felt her hair tickling his face, neck, shoulders and ears. 

“Is this payback for being a bastard this week?”

“Now would I do that,” she could not help it if the grin got bigger could she and a wicked gleam came into her eye.

“Oh man, I’m so screwed.”

Bonnie slid off the chair and turned with her back facing Toby. She braced her hands on the arms of the chair and lowered her butt until it hovered just above his crotch and began to rock her hips over his groin. 

Toby decided to take control of the situation. He circled his hands around Bonnie’s waist and pulled her down onto his groin. 

“Uh, uh, uh, you can look but don’t touch.”

He held her to him with one arm and with the other, he placed her legs over the arms of the chair. 

“Pet, I’m a single, horny, sexually frustrated man who has a very sexy, beautiful, enticing, and dare I say it willing woman in his arms. Now while I’ve thoroughly enjoyed the seduction, I really need to smell,” he nuzzled her neck and she lolled her head to the side giving him more access.

“Taste,” he licked and sucked on the place behind her ear that made her go from damp to soaking wet between her legs.

“Fondle,” Toby brought his hand up from her waist and cupped her breast. He rolled and pulled her nipple between his thumb and index finger.

“And thrust my big, long, thick dick inside you. I want to feel you stretch while I fill every part of you. I want to hear you moan, plead, beg, and scream. I want for feel these luscious long legs wrapped around me. I want you to sink your nails into me when I hit that sweet spot. Yeah, that glorious spot that makes your whole body writhe and shudder under me. I want to come so deep and fill you so full that my cum is still seeping out of you next week.”

While he was talking Toby’s hand made its way inside her shorts and panties. He chuckled in her ear. 

“You’re so wet,” he slid two fingers inside Bonnie. He stroked her clit with his thumb.

He suckled her ear, “you’ve got to remember my pet when it comes to playing this game I’m the master.”

“Ah, Toby,” she cried as she ground herself on his fingers. 

Toby attempted to move his hand.

“No, so close,” a sharp moan came from Bonnie as she reached for his hand.

“Sweetheart if you don’t move right now I’m going to come all over your back and neither one of us wants that.”

Her fevered mind heard his words and she released his fingers and hand. Bonnie leaned forward and Toby rested his forehead between her shoulder blades. Bonnie felt his open-mouthed breathing hard on her back. It sounded harsh in her ears.

After a few moments, Toby maneuvered her into standing. He grasped her face in his hands and kissed her while walking her into the bedroom. Her fingers began unbuttoning his shirt and tangling in the salt and pepper hair of his chest and abdomen. She felt for his nipples, flicked, and pulled at them until they peaked. 

The backs of her legs touched the bed as she undid his trousers and unzipped them. Toby lowered her to the mattress. She cried out as he lifted himself off her. He grasped her legs behind her knees and pulled them up. The back of her legs rested against his chest and abdomen. His hands and lips smoothed down the satiny smooth skin of her legs. Silly man, he thought his beard scraping her skin bothered her. She liked the sensation and did not mind the beard burn. He spent extra time licking and sucking her calves. He reached down with his fingers and ran them along the bottom of her shorts. He teased along her inner thighs but got nowhere near her entrance. A strangled sigh of frustration was heard from her. He reached up to the waistband of her shorts and directed her to lift her hips. He grasped the shorts and G-string, pulled them over her backside, and up her legs. He threw them down on the floor. 

His hands moved down the insides of her legs and opened them. His gaze lingered at her smooth shaved entrance covered now in her wetness. She felt the finger at her entrance and watched him bite the inside of his cheek. She saw the question in his eyes.

“Toby stop thinking.”

“This is a dream right? I’ll wake up in the office in a meeting with Leo.”

She brought her right foot up and caressed the side of his face and down his chest.

“No.”

He breathed in her scent. He licked his lips in anticipation and slowly lowered his mouth to her. First, he licked the moisture covering her outer lips. His tongue then slipped past her outer folds to lick her satiny inner walls. He kept Bonnie on the edge and rode wave after wave. He placed two fingers inside her and thrust repeatedly. When her inner muscles clenched and unclenched, he licked and sucked whatever fluids she offered. Bonnie had one hand on Toby’s head and the other on her breast pulling and twisting her nipple.

“So good. Taste…so…good.”  
  
Bonnie ground her hips on his face. He placed the tip of his tongue against her clit and gently licked. He then gently nipped at her clit with his teeth.

“Ah, gaa, Toby,” she screamed as her hips bucked and her orgasm washed over her. 

Toby sank into her in one thrust mid orgasm. The scream that pierced his ears did not slow him down. He felt her walls massage his cock. With each thrust into her, her clit hit his pelvic bone and a cry rent the air. He set a punishing rhythm. Bonnie wrapped her legs around him and twisted her hands in the sheets. She thrust as hard against him as he did her. The sound of flesh meeting flesh met and married the breathy “harder”, “ah”, and “more” with the grunts of exertion and the pleas to whatever gods were listening. The air thick with the musky scent of sex. Her cries rose higher as his pace quickened. His fingers reached down and found her clit. They each felt the wave begin, the pressure built with each thrust until they were one body seeking release. Just one more thrust and…

“Ahhh,” Bonnie cried as her body arched off the bed.

She woke with a jolt. Her hands wrapped around the headboard of her bed. It took her a moment to realize that she was alone in her bed. It took another moment for the knowledge to settle over her in her dazed mind that the orgasm that was a half beat from overtaking her was only in her dreams. The sweat of her body ringed the bed. Her mouth was open, her nostrils flared, and her chest heaved with the effort of dragging air into her lungs. Her nipples were taut, erect, and sensitive against the fabric of the tank she wore. Her panties were soaked through with her juices. She slowly unclenched her fingers from the slats of the headboard. She covered her face with her hands moaning at the sense of disappointment she felt. No not disappointment, it was deeper than that. Her slowly awakening brain searched for the word but it was as elusive as the orgasm she had previously almost reached. Frustration, that was it. No, it was even more than that.

Her heart rate slowed from a gallop to a more normal pace. She wiped her face with her fingers realizing this was a fruitless action as her hands were as wet as her face. Her hands came to rest on her chest as it rose and fell slowing to normal. Her fingers grasped the hem of the sweat soaked tank top she wore, pulled it over her head, and flung it onto the bed beside her. She tossed what was left of the covers from her body. The comforter and sheet had been tangled around her legs.

“This is nuts.”

She said this to no one in particular. She said a silent prayer of thanks that Jonas had been on a business trip and that she was alone in the suite. Her dreams were becoming more and more graphic. This last one so explicit she could feel her vaginal muscles clenching and unclenching. She could almost feel stretched as she accommodated his girth. She could almost swear she felt his balls slap against her ass. She could hear his moans in her ear. She could feel his hairy shin scratching against her nipples. She could feel his heated skin in contact with hers, his sweat drenching her. She could smell the scent of sex in the air. The last two nights she had woken up crying out as her dream self began to climax only to wake up feeling bereft, desolate, and very unsatisfied.

Who knew it could be that good?

Who knew that he could be that good?

Damn.

Toby Zeigler. 

She laughed aloud at that thought. Clamping her hand over her mouth then realizing again that she was alone in the suite. She slowly eased herself out of the bed and stood on shaky legs. Bonnie made her way to the shower. She turned the temperature to what she liked and stood under the flowing water, washing away the sweat but not the emptiness she felt.

Across town, Toby felt a flush overcome him. A thin line of sweat covered his upper lip, his nostrils flared, and he licked his dry lips. His cock jerked in his pants. 

Damn he had to stop letting his mind wander at work.  



End file.
